Hate Loving You
by Yugao702
Summary: Everyone thinks Rin Kagami and Len Kagamine are a match made in heaven but the problem? They don't have anything in common. They are known as opposites to each other in almost everything and are now forced to live together for reasons. In Rin's horror and Len's delight. Will the two opposites finally get together? (Hiatus for now)
1. Chapter 1

Too bright.

Rin cringed as the sunlight was peeking through the gap of her curtains and shone on her face. She tried opening her eyes, only to close them again due to the sun's glare.

Rin groaned and turned to her side, away from the light. Just as she about to fall back to sleep, she suddenly felt a gentle blowing on her face. She noticed there was another presence in her bed, making her freeze.

Since her eyes were closed, she didn't know what -or who- was beside her.

Rin slowly opened her eyes which then widened and she screamed when she found a familiar face sleeping right beside her. His face incredibly close to hers that the tips of their noses almost touched.

Rin jumped off the bed and stumbled backwards until her back hit the wall. Her mind was still blurry from sleep so it took her a few minutes to recognize who the intruder was before she exploded. "What the heck are you doing in my room Len!" She yelled at the blond haired male who sat up and yawned.

"Oh...You're awake" Len said as he rubbed his eyes. Rin glared "Yes I'm awake and before I kick you out of my room, let me ask again" She threatened.

"Why. Are. You. In. My. Room?" Rin demanded, stomping forward in every word. Len yawned again before smiling lazily. "To wake you up for school of course" He said simply. "Then why were you sleeping on my bed?" Rin asked but a more important question popped into her head. "And How did you even get into my room in the first place?" She was sure she locked the door...

"Spare key" Len said as if it was the most simplest thing as he pulled out a shining silver key.

Rin frowned and snatched the key from his hand. "And to answer your other question" He continued. "You just looked very peaceful sleeping there that I didn't have the heart to wake you plus you were very cute in your sleep" Len grinned flirtatiously causing Rin's eye to twitch in annoyance.

"That still doesn't explain why you were asleep right next to me" She grumbled, crossing her arms. "Oh" Len exclaimed. "Well, I must have fell asleep while watching you" He said sheepishly as he scratched the back of his head then he looked straight at her, a strange glint flash in his eyes that told Rin that she won't like what comes next. "By the way I never thought you had sleepwear like that"

She looked down at her short white nightdress. It didn't cover much of her legs and arms. Rin blushed deep red and threw a pillow at him. "Get out!" She shouted, pushing Len out the door and slamming it shut.

Rin grunted and leaned her back against her door. Sighing she slides down it. Really how did she ended up dealing with him like this anyway?

It started two weeks ago...

* * *

"No! You can't do this to me!" Rin yelled desperately as she watched her parents pull out her things and suitcases from their car. "Honey, relax..." Lenka Kagami said, placing a comforting hand on her daughter's shoulder. "It's only for a year and a half."

"But you can't leave me alone with a boy with no adult supervision!" Rin exclaimed then grimace. "Especially with _him!_" The two glanced at Len who was helping Rin's father with the cases, noticing them looking at his direction. Len grinned and waved. Lenka smiled and waved back except for Rin who glared before turning back to her mother. "It's not going to work out well Mom..."

"Why not?" Lenka frowned. "Len's a sweet boy! I'm sure he won't hurt you"

Rin scoffed. "Mom you don't know him like I do, he's-"

"I think your mother's right Rin" Rinto Kagami cut in as he approached the pair. He smiled, giving an apologetic smile to her daughter when she turned to him with a look of shock and betrayal. Rin knew her father was over protective when it comes to her (though its a pain sometimes) so she thought he would be with her, not against her.

"Though I don't approve leaving you at the hands of a boy." He muttered before quickly adding when he saw the look his wife gave him. "I think you'll be perfectly fine with him, besides you've known him for years! He's a true gentleman"

_In what universe?_ She thought.

Yes, it true she's known Len since they were kids but she still couldn't trust him for different reasons. "But why do you have to leave me with him?" Rin questioned. "I can take care of myself at home so why make me move in with him?" Her parents glanced at each other before turning back to Rin.

"Well." Her mother started. "You see Len's parents...don't actually trust him with the house" Rin tilted her head in confusion, her mother sighed.

"They told us that the last time they left him alone, he hosted a big party in their house and when they came back the whole house was a mess. Some of the windows were shattered, food, drinks, and junk were scattered everywhere, and several people were asleep in peculiar places like the floor or front yard." Rin blinked and look of recognition appeared on her face.

"Oh." She muttered. She remember that. Len was telling the whole school that he was having a party at his house- or mansion- it was a very wild party but she didn't really attend she stayed at home studying. "Still you can't go away and leave me here to babysit the guy" Rin reasoned.

"Rin, enough" Her father said sternly. "You are going to stay with him until me, your mother, and Len's parents will be away in a business trip"

Rin's parents and Len's are all very good friends especially their mothers since they are best friends. They, surprisingly have the same professions as business men and women.

"But-!" Rin started but stopped when she saw the look her father had. Rin pouted then huffed and mumbled some things before she opened her mouth again to say some more when an arm wrapped around her shoulder making her to stop.

"Don't worry Mr. and Mrs. Kagami!" Len exclaimed cheerfully. "Your daughter's in safe hands I promise you that" Rin's parents smiled at that while Rin stood there like a statue. They were really going to leave her with this...this...person! Rin paled at the thought.

Lenka checked her watch. "Rinto, we have to go" She said to her husband and turned to them. "We don't want to let your parents wait at the airport any longer so we'll leave her to you" Len nodded happily.

"Rin we'll call and text you as much as we can ok?" Lenka said comfortingly though was unsure whether or not she was listening or not from how quiet she was but nevertheless kissed both her cheeks while Rinto patted Len's shoulder before retreating back to their car.

By the time they drove off. Rin snapped out of her daze, pushing Len away from her before running after her parents. "Don't leave me!" She yelled after them but it was too late as they disappeared into the distance...

* * *

_And here I am babysitting the most obnoxious guy in the planet! Ugh, God kill me now!_ She thought as she straightened up her blouse. She looked over her large wall mirror to see if she looked proper enough. When she thought it was fine, she walked over her desk to get her hairbrush from the drawer.

Rin paused in front of it when she saw the key shining from the light, she frowned deeply as she stared at it.

Yes, she knew this was his house but he still had no right to barge into a girl's room and watch her sleep!

That is really creepy. If he had a spare key to her room in the first place then that means he could have enter and leave her room without her knowing. Rin shuddered at idea, what else has he been doing that she doesn't know of?

She shook her head to dismiss the thought and opened up her drawer for her brush.

"Took you a while sweetheart" Len remarked as Rin walked down the stairs, where he waited. "Shut up playboy" Rin growled as she walked passed him and to the kitchen. Len simply smiled and followed after her, where Rin grabbed an apple. Len leaned against the island counter in the middle of the kitchen and watched as Rin bit into it. He looked at her from head to toe. Her lovely face to her slim figure to her long legs

"Are you checking me out?" Len quickly looked up to see Rin glaring at him, a disgusted expression on her face. He grinned. "Maybe I am by the way has anyone told you how beautiful you look?"

Rin rolled her eyes and continued eating her apple. Len sighed, sometimes he wondered about this girl. Was she ignoring it or was she just clueless to his feelings? Obviously she was the only girl who hasn't fallen for him. He- dare say- he had fallen for her instead of the other way around.

Not completely your average cliche romance thing.

"Hey playboy! Let's go before I abandon you!" Rin yelled from outside, cutting into Len's musing. He was so deep in thought that he didn't notice her leaving the kitchen and to the front door a few minutes. He grabbed his bag and ran outside where she waited.

Well...sort of since, she was already a few blocks away.

"Wait!" He called, chasing after her. When he reached her side, Rin walked away faster while Len kept up with her. After a few minutes they arrived at the school.

The first thing that happened as soon as they reached the gate of the school was a girl crying out. "It's Len Kagamine!" Then a group of girls suddenly formed around Len, pushing Rin at the sides literally. She sighed as walked away from them. She sighed again when she saw several boys approach her as well.

Yup, it was going to be a _very_ long day.


	2. Chapter 2

The first period is History. Not exactly Rin's favorite. It wasn't that she had trouble with the subject. In fact she aced it perfectly (if she do say so herself). It's just one problem...She shares it with _that_ guy.

The moment she entered the room, she noticed that most of the female students were crowded at one side of the room, specifically surrounding someone. She didn't need to see who they were surrounding, it wasn't hard to know who it is- his voice is loud enough for her to know.

Rin decided to sit at the farthest chair of the room, away from the giggling crowd of girls. She sighed heavily and stared out the window, bored as she listens to the girls mutter and giggle at whatever Len said. "Not going to join them Rin-chan?" Rin looked up and in front of her was Miku Hatsune, a very good friend of hers.

Rin scoffed. "I'm not one of that idiot's mindless fangirls." She then folded her arms on top of the desk and laid her head on top of them. "I rather eat dirt then fall for him" She murmured and Miku laughed. "I knew you'd say that" She said in amusement. "You're the only girl in the whole school who hasn't thrown herself at him"

"And what about you?" Rin turned to her, a disturbed look on her face at thought of her friend, who is miraculously not in love with that moron, actually _did_ falling for him. Miku also had a disturbed expression on her face as well. "Me and playboy? Girl Are you crazy?" Miku said, waving a hand in front of her. "There is no way I would fall for a guy like him besides I'm taken remember"

Rin sighed in relief and chuckled awkwardly.

That's right, Miku is already dating Kaito. He's actually friend of Len. Rin had nothing against Kaito and happily approves their relationship.

"Sorry, forgot" Rin smiled sheepishly while Miku pouted, opening her mouth again to say some more until the bell rang. The girls finally dispersed to their seats and Miku quickly walked back to hers.

Rin sighed again as the teacher entered and began the lesson. Rin noticed Len stare at her from the corner of her eye, their eyes met and Len winked at her while Rin simply huffed and turned her attention back to the teacher.

* * *

**BRRRRRIIIINNNGGG!**

Rin sighed as the students gathered their things and moved out of the room until it was empty. Rin packed up her things for the next class when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around and dread when she realized who it was.

"Yo!" Len greeted as Rin turned back to her stuff, ignoring the guy. Len pouted but smiled once again. "Aw~ don't be so cold bunny-chan~" He teased but once again, ignored. Len wrapped his arms around the girl's waist, causing her to freeze. "You don't have to ignore like that babe." He said as he leaned over. "I just want your attention." He whispered into her ear.

Rin had enough and nudged her elbow into her stomach harshly. Len keeled over at the sudden pain and looked up at the girl as she finished up gathering her things and now stared down at him blankly. "Don't call me 'babe' got it?" She growled and moved to leave. Rin nodded at Kaito, who was by the door in greeting before moving pass him.

"Dude, you ok?" Kaito asked, walking towards him as he had seen everything. Len coughed before whizzing out. "Yeah." He coughed. "I'm ok." Kaito helped him up. Len looked over the opened door and grinning. "Oh, she so wants me." Kaito raised a brow. "Len, she just hit you and left you." He pointed out.

"Just her way of saying she loves me." Len claimed dramatically while Kaito stared at him as if he had gone crazy when Kaito sighed and muttered under his breath. "Masochist." Len simply grinned at that.

* * *

Rin groaned as she arrived to her Math class.

She was irritated at the way Len approached her. It's normal for Len to act like that around her, honestly but every time he flirted with her seems to annoy her even more.

"Gee, someone's in a bad mood today." Rin looked up. "Oh hey." She said as Mikuo sat next to her. Of course, there was Mikuo Hatsune. Miku's twin brother. He was playboy and a flirt, just like Len but for some reason. Rin doesn't actually dislike him as much as she does with Len.

"So what's wrong Rin?" He asked. "Something on your mind?" Since the teacher was late, the whole class chattered loudly. Rin shook her head. "Nope, only a few things in mind." Mikuo smirked. "Oh?" He leaned forward. "Am I one of them?"

Rin rolled her eyes. "As if." And playfully punched his shoulder until their teacher, Mr. Kasane arrived and the boredom begun. Rin sighed when a note was tossed to her, she glanced at Mikuo before unfolding it.

'_Have you ever had a boyfriend?'_

Rin looked at him blankly before writing down on the paper and tossing it back to him.

'_Mikuo what are you talking about? No.'_

'_Seriously?!'_

"_I don't want/need one!"_

"_Why?"_

"_Cause dey stupid n useless." _

Rin teased sticking her tongue out. Mikuo laughed out loud in class, as eyes stared at him. Realizing where they were, Mikuo clamped a hand over his mouth. "Is something wrong Mr. Hatsune?" Mr. Kasane asked, narrowing his eyes at the teal haired boy. "No, sir." Mikuo replied immediately as he glared at Rin, who was giggling behind her hand.

"Then can you please answer this equation for us." The teacher said. Mikuo sweat dropped as he had no idea how to solve the complicated equation and Rin was literally suffering from holding back her laughter.

"Uhhh..." He started. Rin coughed, trying to get his attention as she wrote the answer on a paper to see. When the teacher was satisfied with the answer, Mikuo sighed in relief while Rin continued giggling.

"You so owe me for this." Rin whispered as to not get caught. Mikuo glared at her playfully and huffed.

The bell rang and two picked up their notes. "So looks like you'll miss me until lunch." Mikuo said with a grin. Rin scoffed and replied sarcastically. "Yeah right." She picked her bag. "We still share third period, if you forgotten." Mikuo laughed. "I know."

Just when she was about to leave. Mikuo reached for her arm, stopping her. "Say..." He started. "Want to have lunch together?" Rin blinked. This was probably the first time he invited her to have lunch with him.

She always sat with Miku every lunch period while Mikuo was always with the guys and of course, Len. "Sure..." Rin said, feeling somewhat bashful all of a sudden. "C'mon let's get to our next class."

* * *

Len didn't enjoy French very much...though he did enjoy the kissing.

He smiled. "Monsieur Kagamine." Len flinched and looked up when he saw the teacher was right front of him. "_écoutez-vous?"_ He asked which meant 'are you listening' in French.

"_Oui madam." _ Len smiled as the teacher narrowed her in suspicion before going back to her lesson. Len sighed and a crumpled paper was thrown behind his back. He turned around to see Miku with a frown as she threw another one, missing his face and landing on his desk.

Len was about to throw it back at her when he noticed a faint writing on it saying. _'Read it.'_

Len opened the crumpled paper and read. _'You were thinking of something perverted weren't you?' _

The corners of his lips twitched. _'What if I am?' _He wrote as he crumpled it and threw it over his shoulder. He heard Miku groaned and looked over his shoulder with a smirk as Miku looked at him in disgust. She replied and tossed the note with more force.

'_You are such a pervert.'_

'_But the girls still love me.'_

'_You're a weirdo and a player...No wonder Rin-chan hates you.'_

Len paused for moment as he stared at the paper and smirked. _'She's just dense with how she feels about me...she's a late bloomer when it comes to love.'_

Miku raised a brow though she couldn't help but agree with him. Rin...is a bit slow despite her great intelligence being an honor student but when it comes to others feelings especially romance...she is clueless.

'_Yes, I agree with her being dense but she doesn't have feelings for you and I will make sure of that!' _Len snorted and chuckled in amusement.

'_Then it's a challenge.'_

**BBBBRRRRIIIINNNGGG**

* * *

Rin beamed happily when she heard the bell rang. Finally! Lunch break!

Rin could hear her stomach grumble loudly. She cursed for not being able to have a chance to have a proper breakfast but why waste cursing about it when she can have a chance to finally eat so by the time the class was dismissed. She grabbed all her things and ran for the canteen, leaving Mikuo before he could say a word.

She knew that the canteen would be packed in seconds 'cause of the best foods being there and they didn't want to eat meat loaf all the time.

Rin was pretty much satisfied when she was able get the more..._edible looking _food. Along with other fortunate students...The others weren't so lucky as they ended eating meat loaf...again.

Rin sat an empty table and kind of isolated herself from the rest.

"Ok, I know you hate the crowd but isolating yourself at the corner isn't what you call healthy." Miku comment as she sat in front of her. Lucky for her, she had the best and not meat loaf.

Rin rolled her eyes. "Well, I like the quiet much better-" Laughter. "Unlike that guy." Rin pointed at the table farthest table where Len laughed and chat with group. Rin wasn't the social butterfly in the school unlike certain people, like Kagamine.

"What's so great about him anyway?" Rin muttered as she ate her ice cream sandwich. "Well..." Miku started. "He's the coolest guy in the school, the star of the basketball team, a party animal-" Rin scoffed. "-Is super popular, and is rich." Miku ended as she ate her salad.

Rin was quiet for a moment before she asked. "And people say me and him are perfect..." She stuck her tongue out in distaste. "There is no way me and him would get together." Miku glanced at her before looking back at her lunch.

It's true, people say they were meant for each other after all...Rin's one of the hottest girls in school, an honor student, a bookworm, not exactly rich but is equally popular. Opposites, yet seems like a perfect fit. Weird huh?

"Then go on a date with him." A voice suggested. The two girls looked over to the side as Mikuo approached. "Heh!" Miku snorted mockingly. "Meat loaf again bro?" Mikuo glared at his sister before sitting beside her. "Well, _someone_ with teal hair pushed me down during the whole chaos." Rin giggled as Miku looked away, whistling a tuneless tone.

"Anyway..." Mikuo moved on. "Just go on a date with Len. Who knows maybe you'll like him and the "it" couple would be official." Miku and Rin looked at him with an are-you-crazy expression on their faces. "You're joking right?" Rin asked, surprise that he would say something like that. Mikuo shrugged then smirked. "Hey, you could always go on a date with me instead- Ow!" Miku punched him on the shoulder.

"Mikuo shut up!" Miku growled. "Don't ask Rin-chan a stupid thing like that!"

"Wha-!" Mikuo exclaimed. "Stupid?! How could it be stupid when they could on a date with this smexy piece of meat!" He gestured himself and Miku rolled her eyes. Rin smiled as she watched the two siblings bicker, at the corner of her eye she noticed Len looking at her direction. Their eyes met and Len grinned while Rin stuck her tongue at him childishly.

Len laughed, causing the people around him to look to him curiously. Rin couldn't help but smile at the refreshing sight.

* * *

Rin and Len shared Gym class this time, along with Miku and Mikuo.

Rin wasn't very happy about it and Len simply continued grinning like an idiot. Soccer was the main topic in the class today and sadly, Rin wasn't exactly the most athletic person while Len is. Another thing they don't have in common.

He teased and joked around her, and it's very distracting. She couldn't pay attention anymore and tripped over the ball. And there goes her ankle.

It was kind of gross, she heard a weird snapping sound, then the pain. It burned and ultimately, it just hurt like hell. Tears stung at her eyes as both teams gather around her. Specifically, Len."Rin, are you okay?" His voice was panicked and he moved to help her, but Mikuo stops him.

"I'll take her to the nurse right away!" Len frowned and swatted his hand away childishly before picked her up as if she were a princess

Any other time, she would've protested and yelled at him, but her ankle burned, and she cried silently. Once they out of the gym, she let out loud sobs.

"H-hey don't cry." He muttered. Rin wrapped her arms around his neck and continued crying. "It hurts darn it!" She yelled as they entered the clinic. The nurse wasn't around so Len gently placed her on a vacant seat and made his way to the medicine cabinet.

Rin continued crying until Len came back and kissed her forehead. Rin jumped when she felt a pair of soft lips on her forehead and the tears stopped completely despite the searing pain. "Calm down." He whispered as he slowly picked up her ankle and wrapped it with a bandage. "I got ya'"

Rin blushed as she watched him nursed her injured ankle.

Maybe Len Kagamine wasn't so bad after all...


	3. Chapter 3

Ok, she stand corrected...

Because of her ankle, Len followed her almost everywhere claiming he was "worried" about her. At first she felt a tad bit touched that he cared but then it just got annoying.

And finally it was the end of the day and the 'annoying insect' as Rin quoted was right on her heel as she carefully walked out of school.

"Stop following me! Got away!" Rin yelled as they exited the gates. "Uh, for your information we live under the same roof." Len said in a matter-of-fact tone as he walked behind her. Rin twitched and picked small stones at the side of the sidewalk. "Get away from me you stalker!" She shouted as she started throwing the stones at him.

Len yelped and dodged the rocks being sent his way. Rin made a sudden move to run but completely forgotten about her ankle and fell to the ground, grunting in pain. Len instantly ran to her side. "Are you ok?" Len asked worriedly. He reached out for her but Rin swat his hand away.

"I'm fine." Rin sneered and tried to get up but fell once again as the pain seemed unbearable for the girl. "No, you're not." Len said and scooped Rin up in bridal style again. Rin squeaked and flung her arms around. "Let go of me!" She cried out.

"Hey! Stop!" Len groaned when her hand accidentally smack his head. "Stop squirming or I'll drop you!"

After a few seconds, Rin stopped and crossed her arms, huffing. "Geez, you weren't like that when I picked you up at Gym class." Len grumbled and Rin glared. "I'm fine ok! Just put me down already!" Rin demanded. "You can barely walk now so let me at least help you out."

As much as Rin hated it. He's right but she's just too damn proud to ask for help especially from _him. _She looked at her ankle then at the distance. She didn't have much of a choice did she?

Rin clicked her tongue and stayed quiet, trying to ignore the triumphant grin of Len's face.

* * *

"Are we there yet Len?" Rin muttered, embarrassed at the stares of the passing pedestrians. She could hear them comment on how cute they were and such. They've been moving for quite some time now...

"Nope not yet." Len replied as he continued walking. Rin glanced around to see it wasn't their usually pathway.

That bastard. He was taking the long way home on purpose.

"How adorable!" Rin glanced at a woman who smiled at them. Rin blushed and tried burying herself into Len's chest. She felt him chuckle from the way his chest vibrated which actually annoyed her. "You're enjoying this aren't you?" Rin accused and she glared up at him. Len smiled. "Maybe."

Rin frowned and slapped his chest, only for him to laugh some more in amusement. "Jerk." She pouted as she crossed her arms. Len found the action adorable and chuckled. "Relax, we're almost there."

Rin sighed and stared up at the sky. The bright orange color seem to spread around them and she smiled a bit when she remember a distant memory from a long, long time ago-

Then Rin noticed Len stopped. "Len?" Rin asked, curious on why they stopped. "We're here princess." Len said playfully. Rin turned to the side to see the huge shell white mansion. Rin mentally cheered at finally being home. She tried jumping out of Len's hold but Len tightened his grip. Rin looked at him in confusion.

"You didn't think I would let you go outside the house now?" Len smirked and Rin stared at him in shock. "Len let me go! We're here already so put me down!" Rin cried out as she struggled against his hold but Len ignored her ranting and walked towards the door.

"Hey Miki! Open the door will you!" Len shouted pass the door. There was a minute of silence then the sound of the door clicking open to reveal a pink haired girl wearing a French maid outfit. "Len-sama welcome home." Miki bowed. She blinked when she saw her boss carrying the familiar blond girl bridal style. She raised a brow at Len then looked at Rin, who was now deep red from the embarrassment.

Len smiled and walked into the mansion as Miki close the door behind them. Len climbed up the spiral stairs, followed by Miki as the approached Rin's room. Len looked at Miki, nudging his head towards the bedroom door. Miki understood the silent request and opened the door for them to enter.

Rin was oddly silent the whole way since she couldn't say anything out of embarrassment as Len gently placed her on top of her bed, careful not to bump her injured ankle. Len smiled at her and turned to Miki.

"Miki, mind start making dinner while I go back to my room?" He asked. Miki opened her mouth to ask why he was carrying Rin in the first place but when she noticed the pale white bandage wrapped around Rin's ankle, she shut her lips and nodded. Len nodded back before turning his attention back to Rin, bending over to her.

"If you need anything just call me Rinny." Len gently caressed her face with his hand, causing Rin to shiver under his touch. At other times, Rin would've yelled at Len to stop calling her 'Rinny' but at the moment, she couldn't get the words out of her mouth then he moved out of the room, leaving the two girls alone. It was quiet for a minute when Miki comment "He's really kind." She smirked at the blond and Rin simply glared at her and huffed though it didn't stop the red blush from spreading on her cheeks.

* * *

Rin couldn't concentrate.

She had a lot of homework to do and she can't concentrate on any one of them. The dull ache shooting from her ankle was one thing but the image of Len carrying her so closely to his chest was starting to freak her out.

She didn't like Len, that was for sure and she was 100% positive that they would never be together with he's reputation as a playboy and her's as a heart breaker. Now that she thought of it, she never did have a relationship before but then again she never did had an interest in dating someone since she thought it would be troublesome.

Maybe she could go out with someone...

Rin shook her head at the thought and turn back to the piles of books and papers in front of her. She need to focus! First was science so Rin started looking for her science book through her desk but couldn't. Rin started to worry. Where could her book be?

She started searching her whole room. Opening drawers, her closet, almost everywhere she could think of. Rin stood at the middle of her now messy room and frowned. Where could it be?

Then Rin remembered Len took her book and hasn't return it yet so it must be with him. Rin walked out of her room and to the room a few door away from hers. Knocking at it, she called. "Len! I know you're in there! Open up!"

There was a few minutes of silence and nothing happened. Rin frowned and reached for the door knob, despite knowing how rude it would be to open a person's bedroom door without permission but Len wouldn't mind, right?

"Len?" She called softly, opening the door a bit more wider. This was the first time she ever entered his room so she felt nervous for some reason.

Rin was very surprise at the neatness of his room. She honestly expected it to be messy and unorganized with clothes and magazines scattered everywhere but instead she gaped at the room. The wideness of it wasn't out of the ordinary, Len being rich and all, though when Rin got into _her_ new room for the first time, she was really shock at how huge it was. Heck, the closet was the same size as her room back at her home!

Rin pouted. She always thought that her bedroom might be more clean than his but standing her made her understood on how wrong she was.

Rin mentally slapped herself. This wasn't the time to get jealousy over his awfully organized room. Noticing Len wasn't inside, she moved over to his desk where a number of books sat and picking and moving them a side.

When Rin finally found her book, she turned to leave but paused when she noticed some picture frames hanging on the wall beside the desk. One was of his parents, the other was of his other relatives, and the third...

Rin blinked at the small picture and felt the sides of her lips curl up. It was a photo of them when they were still kids, holding hands and smiling. They were so close to each other at that time and nothing could separate them that was until everything changed when they entered middle school.

Len was so sweet, innocent, and shy at that time when he suddenly turned into the trash he was today, in Rin's view.

Where did the Len she once knew gone to?

Rin sighed and glance at the last photo. Her eyes widened and she blushed. It was a picture of her in her yellow prom dress a few months back before she started live here. Nothing was wrong with the picture but Rin could've sworn she hid those kinds of pictures away so Len wouldn't find them so how did he get this from...her closet? Rin face palmed, this was Len were talking about of course he would find some way to get a hold of it.

_Wait a sec. wouldn't that mean he actually when into my closet! _Rin thought in horror and anger. When did he get this anyway? More important, what was he_ doing_ in her room in the first place?

Then the sound of the bathroom door clicking open. So he was inside the bathroom huh? Rin span around to say something but froze. Len was wearing only a _towel_. Apparently he was having a bath, no wonder he wasn't around the room. Len froze as well when he noticed the familiar girl standing like a statue near his desk.

There was a tense silence in the air, Rin felt her cheeks flush and she screamed, grabbing a book on the nearby desk and threw it at Len, who wasn't fast enough to comprehend the whole situation into his head. The book hit it's target (and on his face at that) and he stumble backwards.

Rin noticed the towel was slipping from his form. Before she could even get a glimpse of what was under that blasted piece of cloth, she closed her eyes tightly as she hugged her book closely to her chest and blindly sprinted out of the room, not even caring about the pain shooting up her leg. The moment she reached her room, she collapse on the ground and (comically might I add) panted as if she ran a mile or two. Rin reached her cheeks and felt how warm they were.

She couldn't get the image out of head now. His wet hair was dripping and the drops of water were falling onto his lean chest, sliding down and- Oh my god! she felt like a pervert just think about it! She shook her head before picking herself up and falling on to her bed instead, sighing as she tried burying her burning face on to the pillow to compose herself.

God, dinner was going to be awkward...


	4. Chapter 4

Most. Awkward. Dinner. _Ever._

Rin couldn't even look at Len in the eye the whole time without having that annoying mental image pop into her head. Ok, she'll admit Len was attractive but was a freakin' pervert!

Just thinking about him wearing nothing but a loose towel makes her feel like she was thrown into the same level as him!

Rin blushed again. She has been blushing quite a lot today and she was pretty much surprise that she hasn't fainted yet from the massive amount of blood rushing up to her head.

Rin noticed Len glance at her once in while, no surprise there. She didn't really explained herself on why she was in his room in the first place but she couldn't say anything without indirectly reminding him about what happened.

Miki seemed to have disappeared mysteriously from the room. She probably felt the tense air and escaped from the room, leaving them alone in complete silence which was a very bad idea.

Len had enough with the suffocating silence and clear his throat, making Rin rigidly look up from her dinner. "So uh..." Len started sheepishly, not sure what to say next. "H-How's the food?" He asked, trying to lighten up the atmosphere.

Rin blinked and nodded. "It's delicious. As expected from Miki." She replied and looked back to her food. Len nodded in agreement.

_Silence._

"It's really good right?"

"Yeah..."

_More Silence._

Len sweat dropped. What else was there to say?

"I bet I can cook better." Len started again. This time Rin teared her gaze from the food and snorted.

"Doubt it. Last year you almost set the whole home economics room on fire."

"Hey! That wasn't my fault it was yours!"

"What?! How is it my fault?!"

"You placed an egg in a microwave Rin. A freakin' EGG!" Rin stiffened.

"W-Well sensei said boil it. I thought it would be faster."

"Rin you do _not_ place an egg in a bowl of water then in the microwave that was why the microwave _exploded_"

"Ok so maybe the whole thing was my fault but you were the leader of the group! You were suppose to take responsibility over the whole project!"

Ah~ yes, the two were placed into the same group last year and Len was chosen to be the representative of the group in other words the leader.

It was going smoothly at first until Rin (who was actually terrible at cooking) thought of the most er..._interesting_ way of boiling an egg and soon after the whole class had to evacuate the room when the microwave started puffing out black smock and the sprinklers went off.

It cost Rin's allowance to be cut off by 3/4 just to pay for the now ruined microwave.

Actually even Rin's parents knew how bad she cooks since another incident happened at her own kitchen involving cooking oil and a turned on stove. From then on Rin wasn't even allowed to enter the kitchen only when it was time to eat, even _here _she wasn't allowed to lay a hand on the stove.

Len was surprised with how the school's "genius" had in fact a weakness (besides oranges) was that she couldn't even boil water to save her own life.

"Rin." Len sighed. "You do know how bad you are when it comes to the kitchen right?."

Rin huffed and crossed her arms angrily. Grumbling on how she could cook if she had some practice but since she wasn't allowed to place a finger on any object inside the kitchen she can't do anything.

Len glanced at the annoyed Rin. He did feel a bit bad for Rin for being banned from stepping into the kitchen but it was for her own good also it was for the mansion to stay in one piece and not turn into ashes. Len hesitated for a while before he opened his mouth, knowing fully well that he was going to regret this.

"Hey um..." Rin looked up at him. "Why...don't I er...help you...cook...tomorrow since its the weekend." Rin blinked, clearly taken back by the sudden offer despite the fact that he sounds as if he was punched in the guts just to get the words out.

"Really?" Rin raised a brow and Len nodded sheepishly. Rin bit the inside of her cheek and thought for a moment. Ok, Rin knew very well and will admit on how bad- scratch that -_Horrible _she was in cooking. It was like another universe for her!

Even though Rin really wanted to show to the world how good- or at least decent she can be in cooking, she can't help be a bit doubtful with her skills but Len was offering to help so it'll be ok...right?

"Well if you say so..." Rin say slowly before she grinned. After that, the atmosphere seemed to have lightened as if the awkwardness hadn't been there at all though the subject that cased the tension in the first place hasn't been dropped just yet but Rin seriously hoped he forgotten all about it-

"So...why were you in my room by the way?"

Or not.

"It's um...well."

_I was in your room to get my science book which you hadn't returned yet. _How hard was it to say just that simple line? Well, actually it was really, _really _hard if you had an image of this guy almost naked with a towel as the only item to hide um...certain part of his body popping from your head every time you tried looking at him at the eye.

"It's because I..." Darn it! This was getting complicated by the minute.

Rin started to feel nervous as Len looked at her in anticipation. Rin cleared her throat to stop her senseless talking. "Well, I was just there to get my science book." Rin mentally congratulated herself for being able to say it without her voice trembling.

"Oh." Len nodded, deciding not to bring up what happened in the room. There was a few minutes of silence (besides the sound of table wares clicking against plates) Len stood up and cleared the table once they were done despite the fact that it was Miki's job to clean up the table but Len was always considerate that way.

"Remember you have wake up early for Len Kagamine's special lesson in the art of cooking got that." Len said and Rin arch a brow at the weird name calling but nodded her head eagerly. "Oh and don't go sneaking off for ahead start without me." Len deadpanned. Rin snorted a small laugh before looking at him in mocking hurt.

"Len how could you say that to me?" Rin pouted despite her acting was being a bit out of character. "I would never do something like that you can trust me ok?" Len rolled his eyes but still smiled as he walked out of the dinning room and into that forbidden place known as the kitchen.

Rin sighed and slowly sank into her seat. Thank goodness the extremely awkward dinner had ended and seemed to have disappeared into nothing soon after.

She started wondering about what would happen tomorrow. She was going to enter a death trap tomorrow, an unknown place this might be her chance to finally show just how good she might be in front of the stove.

But first, she had to remember to lock the door really tight tonight if she didn't want to him snooping into her room. Knowing him, he probably has more spares and not just the one she took from him. She really must keep it locked up if she didn't want to end up repeating this morning wake up call.

* * *

_**Boom!**_

Miki flinched as a sound very similar to an explosion was heard through the kitchen door. That was the third time something exploded inside the kitchen and Miki was too scared to even dare open the door.

Miki hid under the table of the dinning room just in case as she stared at the door worriedly. Was it really the best thing to let Rin into the kitchen?

When Len told Miki that Rin was going to the kitchen. Miki freaked out and started begging on her knees not to let her into the kitchen. Miki respects Rin very much and thought of her as a very good friend but as a friend she knew the horrors of what Rin could do in that place.

Miki made a mistake into letting her into her apartment one time and into her kitchen to make tea. Apparently Rin has a talent in making foods that well, _explodes_ even without the heat of the stove or the oven. Miki had to stay at Len's mansion for a few weeks to have her burnt apartment remodeled after that, she still is by the way.

_**BOOM!**_

Miki squeaked as the sound was much more louder than the last one. She now wondered if Len was ok, he was alone inside there with Rin. With much courage and most hesitation, she carefully crawled out of her hiding place and moved over to the door where she slowly opened it slightly to peek inside.

It was much more worse than she thought.

Most of the parts of the kitchen were now black as if bombs were thrown around the place which probably was. Splatters of food were everywhere even up the ceiling and on the appliances with cracked bowls were on the island of the kitchen or whatever is left of the kitchen while Rin stood next to the island stirring...something...into a new bowl with a passive expression on her face though her eyes were burning with determination.

But where was Len? Miki glanced around the place searching for her blond haired boss and found him ducking at the other far side of the island. He was a complete mess. Some strands of his hair escaped from his ponytail, his clothes and apron was covered with food and smudges of black as well as his face.

He looked just as scared as she was. "Um...R-Rin I think that's enough for today." Len stuttered as he peeking at the girl from the other side. Rin glared at him causing him to wince. "No!" Rin yelled as she swag the spoon in her hands at him. "I will not give up!" Before going back to stirring at the said thing that was now bubbling despite the fact that there was nothing heating it.

Miki (idiotically) entered the room quietly as to not alarm the busy blond and crawled towards Len, ducking for cover with him. "What is she trying to make?" Miki whispered as she fearfully stared at the bowl containing what maybe poison or a new creation of a bomb seeing as most of place was burn.

"Porridge." Len whispered back and worriedly watched as Rin added some spice into it.

"That's _porridge?!" _Miki exclaimed in a whispering tone as she looked at Len in shock then turned back to girl in question before the two sank back to hide. "How does one turn porridge into a _weapon!"_

**_KABOOM!_**

The two jumped as the sound of an explosive was heard from behind them. The two looked at each other then lifted themselves again to peek at the blond girl...who just continued stirring as if nothing happened.

Rin growled as she noticed a crack on the bowl and some of the continents spilling through it. Miki and Len paled as they saw that it had strange colors that were obviously not meant for porridge. Rin picked up the broken bowl and pouring the inside into a new bowl then tossing the now useless table ware with the rest.

"L-Len-sama we have to do something." Miki said as they stared at the disturbing dish. "Like what?" Len grunted. "We can't just tell her to quit! She'll kill us!"

"Well, we'll be killed if she finishes that "dish" and gets us to eat it!" Miki growled back. "But we'll probably die before that seeing as we're in a war zone!"

Suddenly something whizzed pass between the two causing them to freeze before very slowly with both their necks almost creaking in reluctance, they turned behind them to see a knife planted on the wall. It was still shaking a bit before going still completely.

The two then turned to Rin, who was glaring at them furiously. Her free hand out stretched showing that she really was the one who threw it. "You're breaking my concentration." Miki and Len squeaked at the deadly aura radiating from the said girl and dive back down in fear.

"Len-sama I'm scared." Miki shuddered as she looked over the impaled knife at the wall. Len agreed at that.

"Yeah me too."

"What are we going to do once she finishes it?"

"I'm not sure. Miki you'll have to taste it."

"What?!" Miki jumped at the idea. "You're joking right master?"

"I wish you all the best luck Miki." Len patted the pink haired girl's shoulder.

"Don't write me off like that!" Miki growled and moved to hit her boss when a triumphant cry was heard.

"Done!"

_ALREADY?!_

Len and Miki glanced at the blond to see her wiping her forehead in accomplishment and lifted the bowl proudly. Rin looked at the two from the other side of the island and grinned. "Len! Miki! Want to try the porridge I made?"

Both of them flinched and jumped to their feet, laughing nervously. "N-No! It's alright Rin." Len said immediately. Miki nodded in agreement. "But Miki would love to taste it for you." Miki turned to Len in horror as he pushed her over to Rin then saluted.

Miki looked over at Rin, who was looking at her expectantly as she held up the dish to her. Miki looked at the dish.

It was dark purple or was it black mixed with hints of green? It was also bubbling heavily and she couldn't sworn she saw it _hiss_ at her. Miki gulped and looked at Rin's pouting face.

Miki didn't even have the heart to say no when Rin was making huge puppy dog eyes that no one can deny. Miki bit her lip as she took the spoon from Rin's other hand and dipped it into the purple (or black) bubbling porridge -if it can be called like that- Miki glared at Len and mouthing _'See you in hell jerk'_ before sipping the porridge.

A few seconds later. It was lights out for Miki.

* * *

"H-How is she doctor?" Rin stuttered as the doctor examined Miki, who was groaning in pain.

"Ms. Najika* will be at bed for a few days but she'll be fine." The doctor announced, much to Rin and Len's relief. "All she needs is to drink lots of water and some rest will do just fine for her." The two blonds nodded and bowed in thanks to the doctor as he left the guest room and the mansion.

"I'm so sorry Miki." Rin apologized. "I-It's fine Rin-chan." Miki wheezed before clutching her stomach painfully. "Y-You did you're best and...can you guys please leave...I want to get some sleep for now." Rin and Len nodded and quietly left the room.

"I just don't know what's wrong with it." Rin pouted, scratching her head cluelessly as the pair moved back to the kitchen or at least Len followed Rin to the kitchen, worried she might do something again. "I'm sure it was ok." Rin muttered as she picked up the abandoned bowl and took a spoon.

Len's eyes widened when he figured out what she was going to do. "Rin I don't think you should-" Rin sipped the porridge and hummed. "I think its ok to me."

Len gaped at Rin as she continued eating her porridge thoughtfully. How can she eat that thing?

Rin turned to Len, who continued looking at her oddly and arched a brow. "What?" Rin questioned. Len shook his head. "Nothing" He replied. "Just wondering how I'm going to explain this to Mom." Len glanced around the now ruined kitchen.

Rin blushed and giggled nervously. "Yeah sorry for the mess." Len laughed. "It's fine I could just get the cleaners clean up this mess."

"Still I don't get what's so bad about this porridge." Rin huffed. "I taste pretty good to me."

Len sweat dropped at that. "Really now..." Suddenly Len regretted saying that.

"Yeah want some?" Rin offered as she held the spoon at him. "No!" Len waved his hands in front of him. "I'm alright."

"Awww." Rin whined. "Come on please?" Rin begged, once again doing the puppy dog eyes but to the max at that. Len -with all his strength- said 'no' though it sound forced which probably was. Rin pouted. "How come?"

_'How come?'_ Len thought. After seeing what had happen to Miki, he doubt he would eat something like that and live. Seems like Rin has forgotten about the whole event right away since she was offering it to him like this. Rin frowned then shrugged.

"Alright." Len looked at her surprise. Rin usually would act stubborn and be persistent until the person gave up but who was he to complain? Len sighed in relief at being able to live another day. He turned to leave the kitchen when-

"Aah! Len-kun!" Rin exclaimed. "Wha-" Len soon found out that he made a fatal mistake as he turned to her. Rin sneakily took advantage of his opened mouth and stuck the spoonful of mystery food X into it. Len instinctively swallowed it by mistake.

Len felt like an idiot for falling for that trick and when he wakes up, he was so going to make Rin pay for this.

And everything went black.

* * *

**And that's the end of chapter 4! X3**

**Sorry for not updating for a while but I had a serious case of writer's block and it hurts like hell for my head so I spent most of my time sleeping whenever I had writer's block but the good news is...**

**I grew an inch or two Hooray! I'm taller now! **

**Ehem anyways please review and send me your thoughts about my story. If you want you can give suggestions on what you might want next since writer's block is a killer and giving yours truly a very bad case of migraines. Ugh!**

***Yeah I made up Miki's surname because I don't think her original surname will cut it. I mean Sf-A2? Not your average surname now isn't it?**

**Bye!**

**-Yugao702**


End file.
